


Under The Mistletoe

by GoofyGoldenGirl



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Anime)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Decorations, Christmas Fluff, Cute, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Kissing, Matchmaking, Mistletoe, RocketShipping - Freeform, Team Rocket - Freeform, meowth and wobbuffet ship it too guys, mistletoe kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-14 00:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12995487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoofyGoldenGirl/pseuds/GoofyGoldenGirl
Summary: Meowth and Wobbuffet have a plan to get Jessie and James together...Merry Christmas!





	Under The Mistletoe

_“Yarugh!”_

Meowth’s arms flailed through the air. The mistletoe slipped through his claws. Meowth lurched forward on Wobbuffet’s shoulders, then back as he caught the mistletoe just in time. With a groan, he flipped the back of the Santa hat from his face and sneered:

“Ya gotta stay still ya dum-dum!” 

“Wobbuffet!” Wobbuffet whined from down below. 

Meowth reached up and stuck the mistletoe on the ceiling. Wobbuffet jumped up with an excited shout. The pointy elf ears that were attached to the elf hat he wore jabbed Meowth’s sides.

“Ow! Why’d ya do dat for?” Meowth angrily asked. 

“Wobba!” Wobbuffet clasped his hands and proudly gazed up at the mistletoe, unaware that Meowth was still dangling from it. 

“Get me down from here! Jessie an’ James are gonna be back any second! If we want dis ta work we gotta hide _now!_ ” Meowth pawed at the mistletoe. He began to slip.

Wobbuffet reached up again, pulled him off from the mistletoe, and set him down. Meowth sighed with relief. Then his ears perked up as footsteps came from outside.

“Dey’re coming’!” 

Meowth and Wobbuffet nervously gazed about the room for a good hiding spot. Then Meowth grabbed Wobbufett by the paw and dragged him over to a stack of empty boxes.

“Quick! Behind dere!” They both ducked behind the boxes.

Jessie and James appeared within sight. They walked through the entranceway and paused, just underneath the mistletoe to look over the room. 

“Hey, Meowth and Wobbuffet actually did a good job decorating,” Jessie remarked. 

“Yeah, everything looks festive,” James agreed as he eyed the fake Christmas tree in the center of the room, the paper snowflakes that lined the walls, and the Santa standee that was propped against the far corner. 

Jessie took a step forward.

“No-no-no-no,” Meowth said under his breath.

The end of the mistletoe brushed against the top of Jessie’s head. She stopped and gazed above her to see what bumped her. 

“ _Ohh._ Look,” she nudged James and pointed up at the mistletoe. 

James grinned with a chuckle. 

“It’s mistletoe.”

“Wa—“ Wobbuffet started.

“Shh!” Meowth put his paw over Wobbuffet’s mouth.

“You know what happens when two people stand under mistletoe right?” Jessie asked.

James placed his hands on her hips. His bangs slid over to the side as he pulled her closer to him. 

“They kiss,” he whispered. His lips puckered up slightly.

“It’s—“ Wobbuffet’s paw clamped over Meowth mouth. 

Jessie’s hands were on his arms. Her hair flipped over her shoulder with a tilt of her head. She began to lean in. Meowth and Wobbuffet watched with wide eyes, trying to stifle their excited squeals as best as they could. James closed his eyes. Jessie did the same. And then they kissed. 

**“YESSSS!!!!!!”**

Jessie and James broke apart. They spun around to see Meowth and Wobbuffet jump out from their hiding spot.

“Hey! What the—“ Jessie angrily started.

“I knew it! I knew dis day would come! Dey’re togetha!” Tears of joy welled in Meowth’s eye. With a sniff, he dramatically went to wipe the single tear that ran down his cheek.

“Wobba! Wobba!” Wobbuffet clapped his paws.

“We—we just shared a kiss— it’s— it’s not what you think it is!” James fumbled over his words.

“Oh really den?” Meowth gazed at the duo with a knowing look.

“Wobba, Wobba,” Wobbuffet romantically sighed.

“Yeah, James is right. Just because people kiss doesn’t mean we’re dating. I mean I’ve kissed that handsome boy many times before and—” Jessie blurted out loud without thinking.

Too little, too late she embarrassedly covered her mouth. Meowth and Wobbuffet both gazed over at Jessie and James, then at each other before their hands clasped over their hearts.

“ **OOOHHHH!** ”

Jessie blushed a beet red. She stooped down and buried her head in James’ shoulder. His hand went to pat her back. He avoided Meowth and Wobbuffet’s stare.

“Gah! I can’t believe I said that! They’re gonna get ideas!” Jessie exclaimed. 

“Well uh, maybe they won’t have anymore?” James tried to assure her.

Meowth and Wobbuffet grabbed hands. With a bounce of Meowth’s Santa hat and Wobbuffet’s elf hat, they turned and skipped out of the room. 

“Hey! Come back here you little scamps!” Jessie raised her head from James’ shoulder.

“Yeah! Get back here!” James chimed in. 

But Jessie and James remained rooted in place. They both stared at each other for a tense second before James piped up:

“So um—does that mean we _are_ dating?”

“I guess so,” Jessie replied with a smile.

She leaned in again. Their foreheads touched and they both closed their eyes before kissing under the mistletoe once more.


End file.
